


This Friday Night

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dildos, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Elsa has had her eyes on a redhead girl at the club for weeks now and finally has the courage to do something about it. Modern, PWP, smut, Elsanna. A gift for CanITellUSmThin :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanITellUSmThin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/gifts).



> This little fic is a gift for CanITellUSmThin, who prompted me to write a story where Elsa doesn't run away. So, here you are, this is by far the raciest thing I have ever written! But damn, am I proud! Let me know what you think... I really want to go clubbing now ;-P
> 
> I don't own Frozen or either of these lovely ladies, much to my bitter disappointment, because damn, with Elsa's bod and Anna's fiery personality, I think I'd be in heaven!
> 
> Enjoy this modern PWP.

Elsa perched herself on one of the stools at the bar, she ordered herself a strawberry daquiri and turned in her seat as her eyes scanned the dancefloor in search of a particularly adorable redhead. After taking a sip of her delectable drink she placed it down on the bar and ran her hands through her platinum blonde bangs. Pulling out her cherry chapstick, she wet her lips and continued her search for that unmistakable head of hair.

Looking to the far left of the club, a glimmer of fiery red caught her eye. Her lithe body gyrating in time to the drumming beat. Elsa’s heart picked up its pace, thumping harder than the music that pulsed in her chest. She’d been eyeing off this masterpiece of a woman every Friday night for weeks, trying to build up the courage to ask her to dance and tonight she was determined to succeed. _Let it go, can’t hold me back anymore._ Elsa told herself, downing the remainder of her drink in one go she stood up – wobbling slightly, the alcohol seemed to have gone straight to her legs – fixed her skin-tight icy blue dress and sauntered over to where the redhead was dancing, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips with every stride. Her heels clacked on the wooden floor as she drew closer, her confidence growing with every step she took.

Finally, the copper-haired girl was within reach, her back to Elsa as her hips swayed to the music. Elsa reached out with her hand, grabbing a freckled shoulder and spinning the woman around so they were now face to face. Aquamarine eyes widened in surprise momentarily before turning into a smirk as Elsa wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck and leaned forward to speak in the girl’s ear.

“Hi.” Elsa purred.

“Hi-hi me?” replied the strawberry blonde, gesturing to herself.

Elsa smiled and bit her lip, “You look beautiful.” She said, eyeing the olive-green blouse and skinny-leg jeans that were so tight they should be made illegal.

“Thank you! You look beautifuller! I mean not fuller, you don’t look fuller, but more, more beautiful.” Stuttered the redhead, her hands making gestures which Elsa felt were in reference to the size of her own chest compared to that of the auburn girl.

Elsa simply giggled in reply and pulled their bodies closer, swaying in time with the music. The freckled girl placed her hands on Elsa’s hips and grasped them tightly. As the song finished a faster paced one started and Elsa spun the redhead around so her back was now pressing into Elsa’s front. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and began to grind her hips into the woman’s ass. The girl in front reached back, her right hand tangling in white blonde locks and the other clasped Elsa’s hip, her fingers kneading the flesh, pressing her body into Elsa’s.

Elsa tilted her head slightly, breathing into the redhead’s neck and watched as those teal eyes rolled back and shut. With a grin, Elsa leaned in and began placing light kisses on the woman’s neck, her lips tingled as she felt a groan vibrate in the girl’s throat. A warm heat began to culminate between Elsa’s legs as she felt her own breathing hitch when slender fingers lightly tugged in her hair.

When the song finished, Elsa dragged her nails over a denim clad thigh and whispered in the auburn girl’s ear, “I’m going to powder my nose.” The redhead turned to face Elsa, with a sultry smile and a seductive wink, Elsa strutted towards the restrooms.

The blonde eyed herself in the mirror for a second, she was glad she left her hair out of her trademark braid tonight, the redhead seemed to like having something to hold on to. She looked down at the basin in front of her desperately hoping the other woman got the hint and would be joining her in the bathroom shortly.  Elsa heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and then promptly being shut and locked, she kept her eyes down, trained on the marbled counter. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she felt a toned body press into her back as two hands grasped the counter either side of Elsa’s hips. Warm lips teased her neck making Elsa to tip her head back and moan in pleasure. As she rolled her head forward, Elsa opened her eyes and the sight of those near-green eyes, darkened with dilated pupils, made her breath catch.

The redhead began to suck and nibble at Elsa’s neck and shoulders, causing her legs to turn to jelly as a fire burned between her legs.

“Oh, my god.” She moaned.

“No, not god, just Anna.” Teased the redhead.

“Anna,” Repeated Elsa, her voice thick and husky.

“And you are?” Enquired Anna, her tone inquisitive.

“E-Elsa.”

“Mmm, Elsa.” Anna purred, making Elsa’s breath hitch and sparks to shoot through her veins.

Anna’s hands slowly moved closer to Elsa, sliding along the edge of the bench before reaching the blonde’s hips and moving up and down her ribcage. Breathing staccato, Elsa spun herself around and latched onto the luscious red lips in front of her. The duo kissed each other with fervour, tongues dancing, fighting for dominance as they thoroughly explored every inch of their partner’s mouths. Hands groped at tender flesh, searching for purchase.

Anna slid her hands down to squeeze Elsa’s supple rear, before lifting her onto the counter. Elsa wrapped her legs around Anna drawing her in close as their lips met again. Elsa tip-toed her fingers around the hem of the redhead’s shirt, slipping under and gliding over the soft flesh there. Anna pulled out of the kiss to moan loudly as the blonde’s hands explored her lithe body. Those hands slipped out and began to trace around the buttons on Anna’s blouse, nimble fingers undoing each of them with haste. The shirt slipped off freckled shoulders and Elsa leant in and began to ravish the expanse of skin before her, one hand expertly reaching behind Anna’s back to undo the clasp of her lacy black bra and dropping it to the ground.

This time it was Elsa who moaned as she began to knead and play with the redhead’s breasts, the perky peaks hardening beneath her thumb as she rolled each nipple between her fingers. Anna wasted no time in roughly pulling down Elsa’s dress, exposing her generous chest before latching onto a pale mound with her mouth. Moans filled the room as the girls ground their bodies into each other.

With her lips firmly attached to Elsa’s breast, Anna gripped her knees and began to slide her hands up her milky thighs, under her icy dress, teasing the woman with a frustratingly slow pace. Anna could smell the arousal coming from the blonde’s centre and her mouth began to water at the mere thought of her taste.

Anna locked eyes with Elsa and with the softest of touches, grazed her nail over Elsa’s panty-clad centre.

“ _Oh, fuck_!” Elsa moaned, her hips bucking for more contact. Her hands abandoned Anna’s petite breasts, shooting up to tug at copper twin brains.

Anna smirked with pride as she licked and bit Elsa’s neck, leaving red welts, marking Elsa as her own. She danced her fingers around the blonde’s centre, teasing her, never quite getting close enough to where they were so desperately _needed_.

“Anna!” Elsa scolded. “ _Please_!”

“Please what Elsa?” asked Anna feigning innocence.

“Gah! Fuck me!” She cried.

Anna pulled Elsa in for a searing kiss as she tore off Elsa’s undergarments and entered the blonde with two fingers, pumping in and out at a wild pace. Elsa _screamed_ in pleasure as her body throbbed and writhed at Anna’s touch. She could feel the heat building rapidly, tingles shooting up her spine as fireworks exploded in her belly.

Anna could feel the blonde getting close, her core twitching and squeezing around her fingers. Anna began kissing down Elsa’s chest, in a meandering path down her abdomen and coming to a halt just as she met those pale curls. Anna looked up to Elsa, locking eyes, she flicked her tongue out, teasing the hardened nub.

“Oooh!” Elsa purred, her hips bucking in response.

Anna latched her lips around Elsa’s clit and sucked. Her back warped as her core clenched, she reached down and fisted auburn hair and her body exploded in a wonderful cadence of pleasure. A long wail-like moan sprung from Elsa’s lips as her orgasm pulsed through her body.

Anna removed her fingers and replaced them with her lips, lapping up the blonde’s juices as they dribbled down her thighs.

Elsa slid off the counter and crushed their lips together, tasting herself on Anna, she moaned again before spinning the girl around, switching their positions so Anna was now pinned against the bench, her flushed, glistening face staring back at Elsa in the mirror.

Elsa licked the length of Anna’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and nibbling on it. Anna grasped the edge of the counter tightly, her knuckles blanched as she groaned pleasurably. Elsa ran her hands over Anna’s chest, pinching her pink nipples before dragging her nails over her toned tummy and undoing the button on Anna’s jeans. At a torturously slow pace, she pulled down the zipper, her fingers creeping under the redhead’s pants and underwear, gliding over auburn curls and teasing the girl’s entrance. Anna hissed and bucked her hips, trying to get those fingers to dip into the dripping wetness that had accumulated there. Elsa’s fingers slipped in between those folds before retreating altogether. Anna groaned in frustration but sucked in a mewling breath when Elsa brought her fingers up to her mouth – keeping eye contact with the redhead through the mirror – and sucked, her own eyes rolling in the back of her head as she moaned at the taste of the slick fluids that coated them.

“Fuck!” Anna breathed. “ _That_ was hot!”

Elsa chuckled wickedly and she craned her neck to lock lips with the very flushed and oh so sweaty redhead. Her hand dipped back into Anna’s pants before abruptly entering her with two fingers and timed it with a firm bite on the junction of Anna’s neck and shoulder. Anna bucked wildly and began to swear liberally as her body screamed with pleasure. Elsa curled her fingers in a come-hither motion, grazing a particularly rough patch on her inner wall, making Anna reach back and tangle her hands in platinum blonde hair. Elsa sucked at Anna’s neck, her free hand massaging one of Anna’s breasts as she used her thumb to circle the redhead’s clit and push down. Anna’s back warped, her screams reverberating off the tiled bathroom walls as her explosive orgasm hit her with such a force that her legs crumpled beneath her.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the bathroom door, “hey! Who locked this? Open up!” The feminine voice demanded.

“Ah! I’m, I’m coming!” Screamed Anna. Whether in reply to the woman needing the restroom or to the pleasure she was currently feeling, Elsa wasn’t sure, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it was probably the latter.

After Anna’s powerful orgasm subsided, Elsa held Anna up with one hand as the other retreated from the girl’s jeans, coming up to Elsa’s mouth again as she cleaned her fingers off. Anna turned to face Elsa, wrapping her arms around her neck and breathing deeply as her chest rose and fell erratically.

“Fuck!” Muttered Anna against Elsa’s throat when she finally had enough presence of mind to speak. “That was incredible!”

“It certainly was, Feisty-pants.” Elsa replied chuckling before placing a tender kiss on Anna’s sweaty forehead.

Elsa fixed her dress and ran her fingers through her bangs, somehow managing to look presentable in mere seconds. With one last kiss to the redhead’s lips she strode over to the door. Grasping the handle, she turned back to the freckled girl who now had a shocked and reproachful expression on her face and purred; “See you next Friday Anna.”


	2. Next Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hadn't intended to write a part two but... the idea came to me as I was driving home late last night and well... this was the result. Enjoy...

One week later, Anna was nervously waiting for her new incredibly sexy, platinum blonde friend to join her on the dancefloor. She was desperately hoping Elsa wasn’t regretting their little tryst last week, it had been the most incredible experience Anna had even had the _pleasure_ of engaging in.

Anna had a special surprise planned for Elsa tonight, something she hoped the blonde bombshell would thoroughly enjoy, Anna knew _she_ certainly would and was silently pleading with the universe to allow her darkest fantasy to come to fruition.

“Someone is looking positively ravishing tonight.” Purred a low, husky voice in Anna’s ear. The redhead jumped a little as delicate fingers clasped her hips and pulled her body into the one behind her.

“Hmm, why thank you.” Anna returned, blushing vividly.

Anna turned on the spot, snaking her arms around Elsa’s shoulders. Elsa was wearing a light blue button-up blouse, with the topmost buttons left open, giving Anna an ample view of Elsa’s generous bosom. Her shirt was tucked into a very tight black skirt that barely covered the blonde’s treasure, it clung to her curves like a second skin, making Anna’s mouth water in anticipation. On her feet, Elsa wore matching blue stilettos that made Anna wonder how the hell she could take a single step in them without twisting an ankle. Anna moaned softly after raking her eyes up Elsa’s enticing form and focusing on two perfect mounds that rose and fell just below her chin.

“You-, good-, heh, _fuck_!” Was all Anna managed to stutter in reply.

The blonde gave Anna a sultry smile and teasingly used a single finger to lift Anna’s jaw, reconnecting it to her mouth with a soft “clack” of her teeth.

“You’re drooling feisty-pants.”

Anna’s head whipped up with a guilty expression, as if she were a child who had just been caught raiding her mother’s secret stash of chocolate. Elsa giggled and pulled Anna in for a searing kiss.

“Uh.” Anna grunted, her mind rendered completely blank when she felt Elsa’s tongue glide over her bottom lip, begging for entry. Anna, of course, obliged its request with pleasure and found herself melting into the kiss. Elsa pressed their bodies together, their curves melding together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

A moment later Elsa took half a step back, breaking the kiss and giving Anna an inquisitive look. “Anna? What’s this I feel?” She asked, dragging her hand over Anna’s ribs and hips before cupping _that spot_ between her legs. A lone blonde eyebrow quirked as Elsa smirked at Anna. “Now, I don’t remember seeing _that_ last week.” She quipped squeezing the foreign appendage between Anna’s legs.

“You like?” Anna growled in Elsa’s ear, giving her pelvis a quick thrust.

“Mmm, very much so.” Purred Elsa. She took Anna’s hand and led her towards the bathroom again… this time, Elsa detoured past the door and led Anna to a darkened corner of the club.

“Elsa, what are you-” Anna started but was cut off when Elsa pushed her against the wall and ground her hips into Anna’s. “O-oh!” She moaned.

Elsa gave her a sly smirk as she moved the stretchy fabric of Anna’s very revealing V-neck tank top (more like scrap of fabric that was little more than a bra), aside and began kissing the top of Anna’s supple mounds. Elsa growled as she pushed her body into Anna’s, her hands kneading into the toned flesh on the redhead’s abdomen. Anna tangled her fingers in Elsa’s hair and thrust her pelvis forward as heat pooled between her legs.

Elsa hissed as Anna bit down into the flesh of her shoulder, her hips bucking and back arching with abandon.

“Fuck me.” Elsa growled in Anna’s ear. “Right here, right now.” Elsa punctuated her last words with a forceful buck, making Anna moan loudly.

Anna didn’t need telling twice, she twisted around Elsa, switching their positions so the blonde was now pinned against the wall. She hastily reached down, her hands grazing milky thighs before moving upwards. Much to Anna’s surprise there was nothing blocking the way to her destination. She sucked in a sharp, shocked breath when her fingers came into contact with the dripping wet heat of supple flesh.

“Surprise.” Purred Elsa. “I didn’t want anything to slow us down this time.”

“Uh.” Anna groaned, her brain failing to form any coherent words. The heat between her legs raged into a full-blown fire as she dipped two fingers into Elsa’s inner walls.

Elsa moaned and writhed as Anna slowly pumped in and out of her. She reached down with trembling fingers and somehow, managed to get the button and zip of Anna’s jeans undone. She slipped her hand under the fabric and found that just like Elsa, Anna was wearing no underwear. Her fingers grazed the silicone phallus between the redhead’s legs as she grasped the base and wriggled it slightly, rubbing it against Anna’s highly sensitized clit. Anna sucked at Elsa’s neck to stifle the noises that threatened to rip from her throat.

 Elsa smirked wickedly as she freed the blue snowflake patterned toy from its constraint, “fuck me.” She repeated, her voice low and husky.

Anna removed her fingers from within Elsa and used the lingering wetness to lubricate the member before positioning it between the blonde’s legs. She tilted her head back, just enough for her to stare into dark and dilated cerulean eyes, Elsa quirked an eyebrow and gave a short nod and Anna thrust the phallus into Elsa’s sopping folds. The women moaned in unison as Anna began to set a languid pace. Elsa’s hands fisted Anna’s fiery hair as she captured her lips in a desperate and needy kiss. Anna placed on hand on the wall behind Elsa’s shoulder to steady herself and the other grasped her hip allowing her to guide their pelvises together.

Elsa bucked against Anna, the toy filling her so deliciously, her knees began to wobble with each thrust. Anna drove Elsa up the wall, wrapping the blonde’s legs around her as she held onto Elsa’s ass, her nails digging in to her naked flesh. Both girls were so deliciously lost in each other that they lost all sense of where they were, the music blocked out by their absolute _need_ for each other.

Elsa’s nails dug into the skin at the nape Anna’s neck, leaving red stinging marks, but she barely felt it, the pleasure she was experiencing in the moment blocked out everything else. She felt her stomach begin to clench as the hilt of the toy rubbed against her hardened rub with every thrust. She picked up her pace and began pounding into Elsa with fervour. She could feel the blonde’s thighs tightening around her back as her breathing quickened and became shallower.

“I-I’m close” Breathed Elsa, her head tilting back as her eyes squeezed shut.

Anna could feel just how close the blonde was, she could feel her inner walls gripping the toy tightly, the thought alone was enough to bring Anna to the brink.

“Come for me.” She growled in Elsa’s ear and with one last deep thrust the girls climaxed in unison, heat and fireworks igniting within their bodies, stars exploding beneath their eyelids as their bodies trembled and went taut. They bit into each other’s necks as they moaned deeply.

Anna’s legs finally gave out and the pair slid to the floor, basking in their afterglow.

Lips met with passion as the girls slowly regained their senses.

“Fuck.” Sighed Elsa, “I can’t believe how fucking hot that was!”

“Do you think anyone saw?” Anna asked with a playful giggle.

“Who cares.” Replied Elsa nonchalantly, “that was the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Anna blushed profusely at the compliment and held her hand out to help Elsa up as they fixed their dishevelled appearances. She pushed her knee between Elsa’s legs, grinding it into her still very sensitive flesh.

“Round two, my place, now.” Anna growled, taking Elsa’s hand without giving her time to respond and led her out of the club.

Just as they stepped into the night, Anna pinned Elsa against the wall and kissed her with fervour. Pulling away she wriggled her eyebrows playfully and said, “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok, confession, usually when I write smut I get nothing out of it, but OMG writing this! Hoo-boy, I really wish I was a home right now...   
> Anywhoooo, please comment if you liked it, my ego loves being stroked lol.


End file.
